


【锤基】二战AU  Rosa Winkel

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: 写在前面：这一篇是以同性恋集中营为背景写的，原本只想开个车，但还是忍不住融入了锤基的感情。在这篇设定里，锤是德国军官而基是集中营的犯人，但是！！！这只是我本人的想象！！！集中营是非常残忍的地方！爱情很难在这里生长！本文所有的感情都是我的想象！不是美化集中营！Rosa Winkel是粉色三角形的意思，纳粹以其作为同性恋（男）的标记。后来成为同性恋平权标志。无论如何德国的同性恋群体这一时期的境遇是非常凄惨的，即使是本文里的锤也是受害者。另外，本文洛基与索尔相遇前的遭遇都是有历史事实的，参见二战同性恋史。结尾有参考《美丽人生》。（有点对不起这部电影）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【锤基】二战AU  Rosa Winkel

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：这一篇是以同性恋集中营为背景写的，原本只想开个车，但还是忍不住融入了锤基的感情。在这篇设定里，锤是德国军官而基是集中营的犯人，但是！！！这只是我本人的想象！！！集中营是非常残忍的地方！爱情很难在这里生长！本文所有的感情都是我的想象！不是美化集中营！  
> Rosa Winkel是粉色三角形的意思，纳粹以其作为同性恋（男）的标记。后来成为同性恋平权标志。  
> 无论如何德国的同性恋群体这一时期的境遇是非常凄惨的，即使是本文里的锤也是受害者。  
> 另外，本文洛基与索尔相遇前的遭遇都是有历史事实的，参见二战同性恋史。  
> 结尾有参考《美丽人生》。（有点对不起这部电影）

老人静坐在藤椅上，盖一张羊毛毯，闭着眼休息。作为同性恋集中营的最后一位幸存者，老人的时间已经不多了，癌细胞如皱纹般在他身上蔓延开来，吞噬着他仅存的青春，背后那块褪色的疤痕却像集中营里的高音喇叭似的，反复播放着不堪的回忆。衰老的记忆带走了很多东西：家人的模样、回家的方向、他钟爱的湖水之滨金黄的水仙，可是老人最想忘记的却时时出现在梦中，挥之不去。

【1943年8月】  
党卫队踹开洛基居所的木门时，他正和好友巴基瘫坐在沙发上，一副束手就擒的样子。事实上，洛基早就预料到自己会有这么一天，毕竟二、三十年代纵情声色的自由生活已经给自己留下了无法遮掩的同性恋气息，他穿惯了高跟鞋的下肢总是难以适应男靴的沉重，走起路来挺翘勾人的屁股虽然在当年为自己带来了不少好运，但是在崇尚种族优生的德国，如果你不能用下体来制造高贵的日耳曼民族，那你就只好滚进集中营里接受治疗。

在这个人人自危的时代，洛基并不指望自己的邻居（或是街上随便一个陌生人）会好心地为自己隐瞒，只要一个抒发怀疑的电话，任何一个男人都可能是同性恋患者。但是，洛基和巴基并不是一对同性恋人，他们确确实实就只是朋友，因此，洛基还心存侥幸地认为他们，至少巴基这个非典型同性恋者，说不定可以逃过审判。

党卫队的士兵一脸厌恶地看着这对基佬，似乎谁都不愿上前给他们戴上镣铐，“呸，恶心的鸡奸犯”，军阶最低的菜鸟兵一边咒骂，一边拽过洛基的双手给他戴上手铐，接着又对着巴基重复了一遍，然后他在自己的军裤上蹭了蹭手，“天知道这玩意儿会不会传染，我可不想对着男人的肛门勃起。”那是一个把同性恋看作是病的年代，你能指望它结出什么浪漫的果实呢？士兵给二人头上套上黑色的布袋，将它们押送上车，丝丝光线透过劣质麻布，洛基看到车厢里还有几个犯人，静坐着，像死去了一样。

卡车载着这些同性恋者穿行在柏林的大街小巷，驶过广场、舞厅、同性恋酒吧，我敢打包票车里这些戴头套的没有一个不曾流连于这些场所，上帝啊，那美好的魏玛时代！1933年以前，柏林简直是全世界同性恋者心中的天堂，24小时不间断的同性恋酒吧遍布巷陌，欢迎每一个人善于享乐的人光临。据说当时柏林有不少于5万的同性恋，他们/她们跳舞、喝酒、做爱，有时还会和异国旅行者来一场酣畅淋漓的一夜情，这些人往往不会久留，所以他们/她们享受的是毫无负担的最纯粹的官能之乐。哦，还有那博物馆，某位先锋的医生(1)在柏林所开设，摆满了让人快乐的玩意儿，无数人慕名前来。  
“我想告诉你们，开车去柏林吧！”(2)  
去魏玛的柏林，离那操蛋的1933远一点。

车停在了柏林城不知哪个角落的哪栋建筑的车库里，在被送往集中营“治疗”前，这些人要先接受盖世太保的审讯。洛基被一个士兵押往审讯室，昏暗的地下车库里只有微弱的灯光，他无法判断巴基在哪里，更无法得知他被送往何处，他只知道没有人和自己同行。或许这将是他最后一次活着见到巴基。

士兵将洛基铐在椅子上后就离开了房间，洛基孤零零地坐着，头套使他很难呼吸，他只能拼命地大口喘着气，直到肺部隐隐作痛，他才意识到自己可能吸入了粗布纤维，于是他放慢节奏，让氧气在肺里停留久一点。渐渐地，洛基感到头越来越沉，这样的呼吸根本无法满足贪婪成性的大脑，对方似乎已经要罢工了。怎么还没有人来啊。洛基再也支撑不住，缓慢地合上了眼。

“醒醒，死基佬。别他妈装睡了。”审讯官一把扯下洛基的头套，不那么清新的空气霎时间争先恐后涌入洛基的鼻腔，他挣扎着睁开眼，对面是一个盖世太保打扮的年轻男人。呵，还挺养眼。  
“你就是洛基·劳菲森？”  
“正是在下。”  
“你知道自己为什么坐在这儿吗？”  
“额，”洛基眨了眨眼，“操男人？”  
话音刚落，洛基就看到那人一脸恶心的表情，恨不得把空气分成两半，但他仍然端坐在椅子上，装作心平气和的样子，他说：“伟大的纳粹科学家已经找到了净化同性恋的方法，只要你愿意接受再教育，我相信，你一定会康复的。这不是什么不治之症。你看，你只是病了。”  
“噢，原来我是病了吗？那么善良的纳粹党是要来拯救我？像上帝那样？”洛基心里只觉得好笑，也不知道病了的究竟是谁。  
“当然。只要你配合。”  
“配合什么？”  
年轻警察拿出了一个小册子，随便翻开了一页，摆在洛基面前，指着上面的字说：“这是我们从你的住所找到的，我们可以确定这是一本通讯录，上面记录着你接触过的得病者。但这些都是暗号，我们需要你协助盖世太保找到这些人。”  
“找到以后呢？治好他们吗？”  
“没错，治好每一个人。”  
“你们还真高尚啊，”洛基啐了一口，“可惜，我们没病。”  
咣——  
审讯官面带愠色，拍案而起，扬手给了洛基一巴掌。  
“看来你需要更严厉的治疗。”  
洛基再也没有见过这个年轻养眼的盖世太保，那人撂下一句狠话便一去不回。等待洛基的是一个月的审讯。秘密警察用尽办法也没能从洛基嘴里撬出一点有用信息，很快，他们对洛基失去了兴趣。一个不说话的家伙能有什么价值？反正整个柏林，不，是整个大德意志国，到处都有愿意说话的人。他们将洛基丢进监狱，不久后他就被送上了开往集中营的火车。

洛基所在的集中营是专门“治疗”同性恋的地方，据说一个医术不怎么高明的纳粹医生宣称，苦力劳动可以根治各类性变态顽疾。洛基被要求佩戴一个粉色倒三角（Rosa Winkel）臂章，后来他才知道，所有同性恋都要佩戴这样一个臂章，它是用来区分集中营里的犯人的。粉色是同性恋男人，黑色是反社会女人（包括女同性恋和妓女）和流浪汉，绿色是罪犯，红色是政治犯，还有人戴着粉色和黄色交叠的两个三角形，有人告诉洛基，那是同性恋的犹太人，他们在这里遭遇最为凄惨。粉色和黑色是这里最常见的颜色，毕竟这是“拯救”备受同性恋之症折磨的同胞的地方。  
作为一个散漫惯了的人，刚来到集中营的洛基完全无法适应这里整齐划一的生活，他总是无法接受自己已是“失去自由之人”这一事实。虽然他万般小心，却还是免不了和集中营里的其他Rosa Winkel眉来眼去，因此他常常遭到卡波的打骂。  
卡波是集中营里类似于管理者的存在，他们有些是没有“错误”的帝国士兵，有些是表现良好、积极配合的低阶犯人，一般被任命为卡波的犯人大多是粉臂章佩戴者，想必是“根除”了同性恋病吧。但是，即使是升为卡波的犯人，也必须继续佩戴臂章以示警告，说到底，他们还是和那些所谓身家清白的士兵不同。可笑的是，在治疗同性恋的集中营里，真正管理犯人的反而是戴着臂章的卡波，因为士兵们都不愿意和犯人接触，生怕把自己也传染了。  
还记得之前提到的那位医术不怎么高明的纳粹医生吗？我们当然不是平白无故冤枉人家，他声称自己能根治同性恋，可洛基在集中营待了将近两年，从未见过一个治愈的患者，包括那些戴着粉红三角的卡波。  
大约是洛基被关进集中营的第三个月，一天晚上，洛基内急想要溜出去解决，按理说，他只能使用房间里的木桶，但是他实在忍受不了排泄物在狭窄营房里发酵的味道了，他一咬牙，决定溜去营房西边的厕所。从洛基所在的营房到厕所必定会经过卡波的宿舍楼，士兵卡波都住在二楼的独立房间里，而犯人提拔的卡波则住在一楼的通铺房里。洛基返回时，本打算贴着卡波营房靠近路边的墙根溜回去（这是最近的路线），不曾想巡夜的士兵刚好从这条路上走过，情急之下，洛基转到卡波营房的另一侧，这一侧虽然是窗户的方向，但只要弯下腰悄悄走过去，应该不会被发现。洛基沿着墙根悄悄前进，一月的柏林冻得他直打哆嗦，他停下来朝着手心呵了呵气，却无意间窥见房内的情景。  
卡波房内炉火烧得正旺，想必定是十分暖和，房中央是两张拼在一起的单人床，床上竟是三具交欢的裸体。洛基惊得捂住了嘴，不敢发出一点声音。他继续看向房内，想看清床上的人究竟是谁，就是这一看让洛基撞破了集中营里不成秘密的秘密。  
此话怎讲？洛基早听说集中营内一些颇有几分姿色的同性恋犯人会主动向卡波献上自己的身体以此换取卡波的庇护，对于这种行为，洛基也能理解，为了保命，人什么都做得出来。  
洛基仔细一瞧，原来这房里远不止三个人，除了床上的，还有两个卡波和三个犯人，洛基全都认识。艹，这就叫根治同性恋？洛基转过头，想靠在墙上平复一下心情，一瞬间他觉得有一道鹰一般的目光投在了自己身上，自己好像被其中一个卡波发现了，是加斯特！洛基心跳骤然加剧，额头竟微微冒汗，他不敢再耽误，连忙弯下身子一路小跑回自己的营房。  
一夜无眠。

第二日下了工，洛基正想回营房休息，前一晚在卡波营外吹了那么久的风，后来又几乎一宿没睡，洛基只觉得头昏脑胀快要撑不住了，勉强做完今日的劳动后，他拜托新交的朋友查尔斯帮自己藏一块黑面包便径直向营房走去，还没走到一半，两个人影闪过，挡住了洛基的去路。  
“我说，昨晚看的开心吗？走吧，我们有话要和你聊聊。”不等洛基回答，二人一人一边架起洛基拐进了一个人迹罕至的小巷里。  
带走洛基的正是昨晚那场“派对”的两位主人公加斯特和蒂万，洛基本就脚步虚浮，那二人又是最得士兵卡波信任的掌事者，洛基没有丝毫还手的可能，他虽然不知道这二人有何打算，但既然他们是私下找来，事情就还有回旋的余地，想必他们也不希望上面得知这项小小的娱乐活动吧。  
“二位长官若是有话说，派人找我去就是，何必亲自在路上堵我？”洛基示好似地向二人发问，脸上堆满了假笑，他暗自告诫自己，千万不可承认昨晚的事情，咬定自己整晚待在房间里，他们没有证据，最多打两下，不会把事情闹大。  
“得了小猫咪，收起你的假笑吧，”加斯特边说着，身子逼近了洛基，“我可是亲眼看见了，迷路的小野猫趴在我房间的窗口朝内张望。怎么样，辣不辣？”  
洛基两腿有些发软，加斯特在集中营里出了名的残忍，他手下不知有多少犯人消失了。  
“长官，是想让我去赶野猫？”装傻，说什么也要装傻。  
“哦哈哈哈，哥哥，你看这只小野猫还真会演呢！”这次开口的是蒂万，他和加斯特是兄弟。  
“好了，好了，洛基，你是叫’洛基’对吧？你不愿意承认也无所谓，我们无意追究你半夜在营区内晃悠的原因，无非就是溜去上了个厕所而已。不过，哦可怜的小猫咪，”加斯特伸手抚上洛基的脸，轻轻摩擦，勾画着洛基的眉眼，最后他的拇指停留在洛基嘴唇上，“看看，你这仿佛希腊雕塑般的眉骨和鼻梁，真是一只养的很好的猫咪。”  
洛基有些惊慌，他似乎意识到二人此行的目的，他一步步向后退着，却在背脊接触到一个冰冷平面时倒吸了一口凉气。他已经无路可逃了。  
加斯特和蒂万一人一边将洛基圈起，他们都是典型的德国男人的身材，高大壮硕，洛基虽然个子也不矮，但经过几个月的折磨他早已形销骨立，何来反击之力？他双手紧紧抠在墙上，极力掩饰自己的紧张情绪。  
“我说，二位长官，我什么也不会说的，我还得回去参加晚上的净化教育呢。”  
“嘘，闭嘴，现在还没到你该发出声音的时候。”蒂万一手握住洛基的脖颈，一手探进他的衣领摩挲他胸前的凸起。加斯特则更大胆地舔弄起洛基的耳垂，揉捏着他藏在裤子下浑圆的双臀，“这可爱的小东西，别一脸苦相好吗？只要你乖乖听话…”一根长指挤进臀缝，洛基突然清醒过来，拼命挣扎出二人的包围。  
“哦不了，长官，我不行的。”洛基整了整衣服，“我想我真的该走了。晚上还有点名呢。”他踉踉跄地往外冲，却被加斯特一把拽住，“你以为自己逃得掉吗？”

加斯特和蒂万并未再多纠缠，只是加斯特留下的那句话始终让洛基心神不宁，自己怎么就逃不掉了呢？没过多久，他便知道了答案。  
原来这二人没能从洛基身上讨到好处，便教唆投靠了自己的几个犯人处处给洛基下绊子，栽赃嫁祸、冷嘲热讽，无所不用其极，自那日起，洛基隔三差五便受到卡波的惩罚，轻到不许吃饭，重到刑罚室一日游，总之，集中营的手段洛基尝了个遍。这还不够，那几个犯人时时拦下洛基拖进巷子里就是一顿毒打，一边打还要一边骂他是没屁眼的婊子，胆敢勾引卡波。  
查尔斯见洛基身上常常带着淤青，吃不好饭、睡不好觉，还总被其他犯人挑刺，时常想为洛基打抱不平，只是都被洛基拦下了。“你不出头，遭罪的只是我一个罢了，你一出头，下次还不得两个人一起打。你倒下了谁给我偷面包啊。”理智告诉查尔斯洛基的话没错，可他看着自己的朋友一次次被同胞针对，他心里的火哪能压得下去？  
“他们到底有没有尊严？竟然帮着卡波欺负自己人？”  
“他们也是为了活命，查尔斯，你不能要求人人都有一颗大公无私的心。”  
那天，和此前一百多天一样，洛基又被他们拦住了。四五个人合起伙来毒打一个人时，挨打的那个大约连呼叫的力气也没有了。洛基蜷缩在地上，尽量护住自己的头部，踢打主要落在了他的背、腰和腿上，这些犯人下手都很有轻重，既能让洛基痛得说不出话，又能保证他爬起来以后还能自己走去医疗室。  
洛基咬紧牙关，绝不服软，身上的疼痛却还是激出他小声的呻吟。为首的犯人嘲讽到：“贱货还挺会叫的，怎么不到卡波大人床上叫呢？”  
“呸。老子只艹人，不让人艹。”  
“操，还有力气回嘴？看来今天打得不够狠啊！来，照死打他！”  
“加斯特大人说了，他再不服软，就让他…”其中一个犯人做出一个抹脖子的动作。  
狗屎大人，老子抗了这么久都他妈白挨了？吃屎去吧！老子才不要死呢！洛基暗自盘算起自己要如何脱身，先放倒个子最小的那个，再用他威胁其他几个人说不定还有一线生机，先从巷子里逃出去，至于后面，操，大不了同归于尽！  
还未等洛基行动，巷口传了一声惊雷般的质问：“就让他如何？！”  
几个犯人停住了殴打的动作朝声音的方向看去，竟扑通——一齐跪下了。  
“奥，奥丁森长官，我，我们只是，只是在替卡波教训犯人。”一人解释道。  
“教训犯人？你自己不就是犯人吗？集中营里哪条规训给了你这项权力啊。”奥丁森背着手向他们走来，高大笔挺的身影散发出军人的压迫力，他面无愠色，却不怒自威。他和其他卡波不同，不仅是德军军官，而且据说身份背景复杂，刚刚从其他集中营转到这里，别说这些犯人出身的卡波了，就连那些中尉、上尉见到奥丁森也恭恭敬敬。  
“说啊，谁给你的权力，让你们在这深巷里殴打一个犯人的。”  
“没，没谁。”是颤抖的声音。他们自然不敢供出加斯特和蒂万的名字，否则，下一个消失的就是自己了。  
“刚刚不是说替卡波教训犯人的吗？是哪位卡波啊？我好像听见了’加斯特’的名字，是他吗？”  
“长，长官饶命啊。这件事与加斯特长官无关啊！”  
“哼，真是条忠心耿耿的好狗。快滚吧！”话音刚落，这些人也不敢起身，手脚并用，连滚带爬地逃出深巷。此时，洛基依然蜷缩着躺在那里，这次打得不轻，他觉得小腿可能断了。  
奥丁森走到洛基身边俯视着他，“你怎么样，能站起来吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，“小腿大概是断了。”  
奥丁森闻言，俯下身一把捞起洛基，抱着走向医疗室。

医疗室的医护也是戴着三角形的犯人，他们大多因为懂点医术就被发配到医疗室给犯人治病，因此，他们既惮于卡波的权威，又对其他犯人怀有无限同情，尤其是洛基，他因为得罪了加斯特和蒂万早已成为医疗室的常客。  
奥丁森抱着洛基走进医疗室时，他已经失去意识了，娜塔莎见状惊得差点把手中的注射器掉在脚上。以往洛基虽然常常光顾医疗室，但他好歹还能自行站立、行走，意识也还清醒，今天这般狼狈还是第一见到。娜塔莎顾不得在意抱着洛基的人是谁，只一门心思地帮他检查伤口，消毒上药，好在洛基的小腿并没有断，只要卧床休息，过不了多久就能正常行走了。  
只是，集中营里绝不可能养一个动不了的人。如果洛基不能参加劳动，那他唯一的下场只有…  
似乎看出了娜塔莎的顾虑，奥丁森问到：“他是不是不能做工了？”  
“这，长官，他很快就能恢复的！洛基经常被打，但是从来没有耽误过工厂的工作！”  
“经常被打？他经常被那些人找麻烦吗？”  
娜塔莎有些犹豫，“我想是的吧，总之他经常会带着一身伤到医疗室来。他的愈合能力真的很强！”  
“你老实告诉我，我保证不让他死，他是不是需要停工休养？”  
“是的。”  
“知道了，你开药吧。”  
“开药？”  
“对，给他治伤的药。”  
“长官，我没有权力给他开药，集中营里不允许在犯人身上用大量的药品，刚刚给他用的已经是今天的全部份额了。”  
“那么，哪里可以找到药品？”  
“额，军官的医疗室。”  
“知道了。人我带走了。”

洛基在奥丁森的房间中醒来时，大脑还没有完全开工，恍惚间他以为自己回到了柏林城的出租屋，装修虽然单调，但至少是个家的样子。房间中移动的人影让洛基忽然一怔，是巴基吗？难道这只是一场噩梦吗？他旋即否定了这个想法，他的头脑逐渐清醒过来，哪里有什么巴基，他就连巴基是死是活也不知道啊。那这个人是谁？我在哪儿？一系列的疑问涌上心头，洛基却找不出答案，他救不了巴基，救不了通讯录上记着的那些人，更救不了自己。  
如果就这么被打死了，是不是也算得上另一种解脱？  
死亡的念头一旦产生，洛基就再难维持坚强的伪装，不自觉地，泪水占据了眼眶，他情不自禁地抽泣起来。  
“你醒了吗？你是在哭吗？是很疼？”奥丁森担忧地蹲在床边。洛基浑身上下几乎没一处不曾受伤，大大小小的淤青从额头到脚跟，几乎就要遮住洛基本来的肤色，更糟糕的是，他的背上还有烙铁留下的伤痕，倒三角形，那是纳粹对犯人的标记。烧伤已经好得差不多了，但那个记号却清晰而炙热。奥丁森帮洛基上药时，忍不住吻上了这个烙印，带着些许粉色的倒三角格外滚烫（或许是洛基在发烧），奥丁森难以抑制地颤抖着，他知道这个营区关押的几乎都是佩戴Rosa Winkel的犯人，他从拿到调任命令时，就明白那个人的用意——你若反抗，则与他们一个下场。  
“确实挺疼的，那帮兔崽子这次是下了狠手。”洛基止住了哭声，奥丁森示好的表现让他突然明白，他不会死，也不能死，至少在弄清巴基的下落前还不能，并且，他需要给自己找一个依靠。  
洛基泪眼婆娑地望向床边的奥丁森，眼里藏起自己的算计，“我想我还算幸运，如果不是遇到你，大概我变成白骨了也不会被人发现。我，”他似是有些哽咽，“很感谢你。真的。”  
奥丁森见他的泪水又在眼眶里打转，连忙伸手替他擦去即将坠落的泪珠，“嘿，这没什么。我只是看不惯他们以多欺少。”他的手流连于洛基的面颊，忽然，像是突然想起什么似的，他嗖的一下把手又收回了，“你身体恢复以前，可以住在这里，工厂不必去了，我会通知过你的工长。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“洛基，洛基·劳菲森。”  
洛基·劳菲森，在经历了一个月秘密警局生活、八个月集中营再教育后，终于在奥丁森的房间里小住下来。

洛基从未向打探奥丁森打探过帮助自己的原因，每个人心中都有些不可告人的秘密，何必急着点破？洛基相信，有一天奥丁森会主动告诉他，到那时，自己何愁找不到一个控制奥丁森的办法。洛基告诉自己，要蛰伏，要冷静，更要狠心，在这个集中营里，除了和自己一样受苦受难的人外，没有一个人值得同情。奥丁森是他活命的筹码。这一天很快就到了，奥丁森卸下防备，坦露真心的那一夜到来的比洛基的预计还早，但洛基却有一点希望自己从没经历过那夜的谈话。

正如娜塔莎医生说的，洛基的伤恢复的很快，这些天他住在奥丁森的房间里几乎半步未曾离开，就连吃的饭也是奥丁森亲自带回来。作为营区的最高长官，奥丁森拥有一套完全独立的房间，除了热水、马桶一应俱全外，他还有单独的会客厅，并且可以自由地收听广播，洛基快要忘记广播里那些美妙的音乐了。集中营的犯人是没有享受音乐的权利的，高音喇叭里只会不断重复同性恋是多么肮脏又堕落的行为，是蚀人心智的绝症，但是英武的元首一定会治愈你们这些可怜虫的。  
洛基不敢告诉奥丁森自己是如此向往音乐，以至于梦中也被流泻的音符填满。他还注意到，奥丁森也很喜欢音乐，每天早晨他都会在早餐时将广播调到音乐频道，他眼里的喜悦是不会撒谎的，那双蔚蓝如海的眼睛好像从来不曾撒谎。洛基会为自己的算计而羞愧，奥丁森明明救了自己，自己却在打他的坏主意。每当这种想法闪现，洛基都会痛苦地锤自己的脑袋，“党卫队的没有一个好东西，你不要被假象迷惑了！”他总是这样警告自己。  
白天奥丁森外出工作，洛基就自己躺在房里睡觉，只要奥丁森不在屋子里，洛基都会强迫自己睡觉，只有休息好了才有精力活下去。而奥丁森留在屋里时，他们就会聊天，主要是奥丁森在说话，洛基只是随意听听，顺便收集一些信息。洛基痊愈后，就主动从奥丁森的房间搬回了自己的营房，拥挤的房间里依旧臭不可闻，但洛基却有种如释重负的感觉，仿佛这样可以抵消掉一些心头的负罪感。虽然洛基不再和奥丁森住在一起了，但是对方仍时时邀请他前去吃饭、听音乐、聊天，有时洛基甚至会忘记自己身处集中营。他渐渐鼓起勇气和奥丁森调情，当然，不是露骨的那种，只是时常表露自己的钦佩，偶尔展现自己的软弱罢了，他还不确定奥丁森想要的到底是什么。  
在这些片段式的谈话中，洛基得知奥丁森的全名是索尔·奥丁森，他出生在汉堡，战争爆发前读过大学，只在大学期间去柏林旅游过。他当过工程师，后来在父亲的强迫下去了军校，因为他父亲曾经是个很了不起的将军，毕业后索尔便参军了。他比洛基略年长几岁，有时他戏称洛基为弟弟，哦对了，他还在集中营里散布了一个小小的传言：洛基·劳菲森是奥丁森长官的表弟，因此他才会如此关照这个犯人。他告诉洛基，汉堡是世界上最美丽的城市，那儿的海港永远那么繁忙，圣米歇尔教堂的雕刻是多么富丽堂皇，地下餐厅的食物是如此美味，而1943年的轰炸又是如此残忍。“汉堡全毁了，到处都是人的残骸，我的母亲就是在那场轰炸中丧生的。”他说，“战争什么时候才能结束呢？”  
彼时已是1944年6月。  
大约又过了两个月，距离洛基被捕已过去整整一年了。夏天，始终不变的是闷热的天气，但是1944年德国的夏天却似乎沾了一丝凉意和死气。  
“洛基，我们快输了。你就要自由了。”一天晚餐的时候，索尔突然这样说。  
洛基手中的刀叉顿了一下，他将视线从食物移到了索尔的脸，疲倦又带了些解脱的脸，“今天是几号了？”  
“8月13号。”  
“1944年？”  
“没错，1944年。”  
“噢，天啊，才过去一年吗？我以为半辈子都差不多过完了。”看见索尔困惑的表情，洛基又补充道：“大约一年前的这个时候，党卫队踹开了我家大门，把我和我的朋友都抓走了。”这是洛基第一次在索尔面前提起巴基，直觉告诉他，这会勾起索尔的怜悯？同情？总之能让他心软。又或许可以探听到巴基的消息，虽然这种可能性太低了。  
“你的朋友？额，是你的……”  
“什么？恋人吗？噢，上帝，当然不是。巴基，巴基·巴恩斯，他是我的好哥们，虽然我们都很喜欢男人，但是他确实不是我的类型。”回想当初，自己和巴基搭档混迹于柏林大大小小的同性恋酒吧，大概没有哪个男人能抵御他们的魅力。洛基忍不住笑了笑，“抱歉，我不该说得这么直白的。”  
“不，没关系的，我是说，我能理解。你曾经有过很多恋人吗？”  
“噢哈哈哈，奥丁森先生，全柏林的男同性恋都算得上是我的恋人了。”  
“当真？”  
“当然是假的！我的意思是，我爱每一个男同性恋，他们都很可爱，但是，爱情这东西对我们来说太奢侈了，不如打一炮来得痛快。”不知是不是因为喝了点酒的缘故，洛基突然变得过于大胆了，他的话甚至让索尔·奥丁森有点脸红，“那么，奥丁森先生呢？你有未婚妻吗？”  
“天啊。我，我多希望自己没有啊。”似乎是被洛基的同志宣言打动了，索尔吞吞吐吐想说些什么，他举起面前的酒杯一饮而尽，随后又给自己添了一杯，“你还要来点吗？”他端着酒瓶子问洛基。  
“当然，酒精永远不嫌多。”洛基豪爽地将自己的酒杯递给索尔，“你有什么话要说吗？”他问。  
索尔沉默了一阵，然后再次举起酒杯，这次他喝掉了一半的酒，放下杯子，起身向卧室走去。洛基不知所措地坐在餐桌上，不知道自己是否应该跟去。随后，他听见里面传来推拉抽屉的声音，索尔走了出来，手里似乎攥着什么东西。  
“有个秘密我一直想告诉你，”索尔在桌边坐下，一脸真诚地看向洛基，“但是这个秘密负担太重了，我怕会给你带来麻烦。可现在，或许明天我就见不到你了，洛基，你愿意承担这个秘密的重量吗？”  
洛基怔了怔，时间到了，彻底把索尔·奥丁森抓在手里的时刻终于来临了。  
他平静了一下心情，双手搭上索尔放在餐桌上的拳头，“当然，索尔，”他第一次用名字称呼奥丁森，“我愿望为你承担一切。”  
索尔卸去拳头上的力道，展开五指，他的手心里赫然躺着一枚臂章。  
粉色倒三角。  
洛基惊呆了，他或许察觉到奥丁森可能对男性有那么一丁点欲望，可他万万没想到这个人手里会有一枚臂章，如果这真的是他自己的，那么这至少说明他曾公开地以同性恋的身份生活过，并且被盖世太保抓到了把柄。  
“天啊，索尔，这是你的？”洛基握紧索尔的手，十指相扣。  
索尔深吸一口气，开始讲述自己心中的秘密：  
“没错，这就是我的臂章。说来你可能不会相信，我其实是第一批被盖世太保找到的同性恋。不知你是否记得我曾和你提过的我的父亲，他是魏玛时期最厉害的德军将领。其实，按照他的年纪，他早该退休回家了，实际上他也确实这么做了，可是，可是那个人为了这场战争强迫他重新回到军队。父亲并不喜欢那个人，那个人也并不信任父亲，但是他需要父亲的军事才能，于是，那些该死的秘密警察就找到了我。  
“我很早就像一个同性恋那样生活了，大学时去柏林旅游就是为了看看举世闻名的柏林同性恋到底活得多么自由。我也想活在阳光下，可是，洛基啊，我不行的，我太懦弱了。他们刚把我送进集中营里我就受不了了，我讨厌他们像对待病毒一样看我的眼神；净化教育也把我折磨得够呛，我求他们放过我，求他们让我父亲救救我。  
“我知道那个人不会让我死的，他留着我是为了逼我父亲上战场，可是集中营简直就是地狱。他每周都会让人传讯给我父亲，把他们怎么打我、折辱我的统统告诉他。我的母亲听说以后，直接住进了医院；我的父亲，这么多年我以为他没有心，可他最终还是上了战场。  
“那个人抹去了我的档案，把我从集中营里放了出来，又给我安排了一个未婚妻，既是伪装又是监视。但他始终不放心让我跟着父亲去战场，所以他把我留在德国，一开始是在军队做些杂事，后来把我调去了党卫队，看守集中营，这才使我摆脱了那位所谓的’未婚妻’的监视。  
“这枚臂章我一直没有扔。洛基，只有看着它我才能记起我是谁。你听着，洛基，德国这一战必输无疑，等联军打进来以后，我不知道他们会怎么处置集中营。洛基，我已经把所有秘密都告诉你了，你愿意信我吗？我一定会救你。”  
洛基的手还握在索尔手里，先前明明是自己努力抓着，怎么现在变成对方用劲了呢？洛基想把手抽回来，他一时间不知应该作何反应，只觉得自己又惊恐，又愤怒。他愤怒于索尔如此没有骨气，为了少受些皮肉之苦竟然能够抛弃自己的良知，既连累了年迈的父亲，又犯下灭绝人性的罪恶；可他又感到一丝彻骨之寒，他觉得自己有些同情索尔，甚至在得知他的秘密后还有一些不可名状的期待，洛基感到很害怕，他怕自己狠不下心，会原谅索尔对其他人的伤害，“信你什么？信你不是故意要杀人的？信你没有打骂折辱集中营里的犯人吗？”  
“你听我说，洛基，我求你了。我自己做了什么我不会忘记，上帝也不会忘记，我会下地狱的。但是，洛基，我只希望你能好好活着。”索尔的声音里带上了哭腔，不知他的眼泪究竟为何而流。  
洛基用力抽出自己的手，“抱歉，奥丁森长官。我得回营房了。”  
说完，洛基就离开了。

一连好几个月，无论索尔如何乞求，洛基都以各种理由拒绝和他见面。某种程度上说，洛基是不敢和索尔见面的，那晚他撂下狠话就跑了，不理会索尔的解释和哀求，他甚至不想利用索尔了，正如他自己说的，秘密过于沉重，洛基觉得他负担不起。他既不想伤害索尔，也不想辜负这群努力活着的人。他觉得自己可能还得再见索尔一次，把话说清楚。  
冬天冷得吓人。洛基还记得上一个冬天，他撞破加斯特和蒂万的好事，遭了几个月的罪。他听说索尔后来严厉地处罚了他们，或许他们又被扔进了某个集中营也未可知。洛基却没觉得有多高兴，加斯特和蒂万虽然可恨，但是他们不过是整个帝国系统的一颗螺丝钉，他们连这间集中营的事务都做不了主，到头来也只是一个因为喜欢男人被羞辱打骂的同性恋。  
这一切，什么时候才能结束？

洛基又一次收到索尔的邀约，只是这次他显得格外坚定，似乎有什么重要的事情需要传达。洛基想了想，既然决定要把之前的事情向他坦白，那么就接受吧。当晚他们便在索尔的房间里共进晚餐。  
不知怎的，营区的电力系统好像出了点故障，整个营区都黑漆漆一片。  
索尔在房间里准备了蜡烛，为了取暖，他把壁炉的火烧得极旺，洛基进来时险些以为回到了夏天。夏天，仔细想来，二人上一次一起吃饭就是夏天。  
“嘿，你最近还好吗？有人找你麻烦吗？”  
“有没有人找麻烦，你会不知道吗？奥丁森长官？”洛基语带戏弄，似有调笑的意味。老实说，索尔对他的关心实在是有些不同寻常了。  
索尔讪讪地笑了，“我承认，我只是想找个话题。”他替洛基拉开椅子，“坐下说吧，今天有你喜欢的炖牛肉。”  
晚餐称不上十分丰富，入冬以后集中营的补给越来越少了，牛肉这类食品已是难得。除了炖肉，索尔还准备了一瓶不错的红酒，入口醇厚，适合冬季品尝。洛基很久没沾酒精了，现下仅喝了一杯便有些上头。  
牛肉炖得十分酥软，不需刀叉也能食用，洛基用勺子一点一点挖着牛肉，只觉得没有什么胃口，他正在酝酿接下来的谈话。  
“很高兴你今天愿意见我，洛基。”不等洛基回应，索尔径直说了下去，“你不必勉强自己和我说话。我今天之所以一定坚持见你，是有两件非常重要的事情要告诉你。  
“第一，是关于你的朋友，巴基。上次谈话里，虽然你提到的不多，但我还是派人去查了柏林附近接收同性恋的集中营。洛基，我想，我找到他了。”  
洛基有些不知所措，他确实想从奥丁森身上探听巴基的消息，却苦于时机问题一直没能行动，谁曾想，索尔竟然主动去找了？还是在那种情况下。洛基呆呆地注视着跳动的烛火，一闪一闪，仿佛自己心中也燃起了千万根蜡烛。  
“巴基，还活着吗？”  
“是的，我刚找到他时，他伤得有点重。说实话，你们俩简直是一个模子刻出来的。我没法直接把他放出来，但是我可以将他调到这里来。今天他已经到了。”  
“到了？”一阵狂喜涌上心头，“我能见他吗？”  
“洛基，洛基你听说我，我现在要说第二件事，更重要的事。你一定要好好听着。”索尔显得有些激动，他想握住洛基的手，犹豫了一下又放弃了。  
“洛基，这是我们最后一次见面了。明天夜里军队就要从这里撤出了，”洛基闻言颇为震惊，“帝国就要输了，美军即将占领多拉。而我，洛基，我得到的命令是：屠杀。”  
哐——  
洛基站起身，椅子直挺挺地倒了下去。  
“屠杀？你们疯了吗？”  
索尔也站了起来，“听我说洛基，你冷静一点。这是我的命令没错，但执行在我。按照计划，明天他们会要求你们坐进卡车里然后带到外面处决，洛基，我要你记得，无论如何也不要上车。千万不能。  
“你躲起来，带着巴基，带着你那些朋友，越多越好，全都躲起来。我会事先在卡车里装一些尸体，或许他们看见车满了就能拖延一点时间。12点前我们一定会撤离这个营区。洛基，你藏好，等到外面没有声音了你再出来。”  
洛基怔怔地看着索尔，努力压制的泪水还是顺着两颊留下，“你为什么要告诉我？索尔·奥丁森，你知不知道我一直在利用你？我想利用你找到我的朋友，也想利用你躲开卡波和其他犯人的骚扰。索尔·奥丁森，我今天就是来告诉你，从最开始我就只是想要利用你罢了！”洛基极力地想表现得更刻薄一些，只是，事到如今，这一切似乎都没有什么意义了。  
“不，不，洛基。你不要哭，不要责怪你自己。我从来不曾奢求你的真心。我自知罪孽深重，可是你的出现给了我赎罪的机会。洛基，你如此倔强，你让我觉得自己很懦弱。我告诉你这些只是为了赎罪，真的。”索尔绝望地锤着自己的头，他制止自己流泪的欲望，正如他无数次压抑自己对洛基的冲动。  
“只是为了赎罪？原来如此，原来我们只是互相利用。”洛基停止了抽噎，他擦掉脸上的泪水，走向索尔，他拽住索尔击打头颅的双手，放到嘴前轻轻亲吻起来，吻着吻着，他伸出舌头舔舐索尔的指节、指缝、手掌、手心。  
“洛基，你，你在干什么？”酥麻的热流从手心传遍全身。  
“利用你咯。”他抬眼一瞟，继而吮吸起索尔的指尖，那声音令索尔有些把持不住了。  
“够了，够了洛基。你恨我也好，觉得我没出息也罢，我们再也不会见面了。据我所知，我甚至会被送上军事法庭，我会为一切付出代价。”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”洛基声嘶力竭地吼叫起来，这样歇斯底里的洛基，索尔是第一次见到，“你这个混蛋！你害死了那么多人，为什么偏偏却要救我？你自己是个没骨气的软蛋为什么要冒着风险把这些计划告诉我！你他妈是不是有病？”又是泪水，这次仿佛决堤一般。  
“对不起。我知道这很难承受，但是，洛基，我真的只是想救你，就像我的本能一样，”索尔索性搂住了嚎啕大哭的洛基，“我本来不想告诉你的，可这是我们最后一次见面了。洛基你一定会活下来的，而我也会得到一个罪有应得的结局，所以，这是我唯一一次机会了，我再也不想欺骗我自己了。洛基，我爱上你了。”  
他放开手，向后退了几步，躲进烛火无法照亮的黑暗中。  
然而，事情的走向是如此出人意料。  
索尔本以为这番告白说不定会气得洛基给自己一个耳光，不过，上帝啊，那也值得。可是当洛基真的咬上索尔的下唇时，他却有些惊慌失措了，甚至觉得洛基大约的确是疯了。犯人与卡波，卫道者与逃兵，洛基与索尔，截然相反。  
洛基松开索尔的嘴，反手揪住他的衣领，或许是后悔自己刚刚口不择言，或许是索尔的真情流露让他有些晕头，又或许只是酒精在作祟，洛基显得格外激动，“你给我听好了，索尔·奥丁森，你他妈别给老子逞英雄。那些疯狗做的事情你别他妈往自己身上揽！你听着，你拿好这枚臂章！它可以保住你的性命！如果明天我们能活下来，你记住，记住来找我，只要我活着一定会为你出庭作证！  
“你不是软蛋，是我错了，索尔·奥丁森，你不是没有骨气的软蛋。你只是想在这个操蛋的世界上活下来而已，集中营这个鬼地方没有人能熬过两年的！你不想办法逃走就只能死在里面。如果那时候你死了，我也不可能活到现在，而且，明天，明天这里的所有人都他妈会死！”  
“操，索尔·奥丁森，操！我受够了，”他凶狠地吻上索尔，撕咬着他的唇舌，“既然没有明天，那就让我好好享受一下今天吧。”洛基喃喃道。

他们紧紧搂在一起，唇齿相拥，不留一丝空隙，彼此的津液在共享的口腔中搅动又混合。索尔托住洛基的屁股，带着他向卧室走去；洛基捧住索尔的脸，不管不顾地描画着他的下颚线条，双腿环在索尔腰上，磨蹭着他的腰线。他们都顾不得看路，一齐撞上了门框，却舍不得放开对方的唇舌。  
氧气就要耗尽的时候，他们终于摸索进了卧室，里面近乎一片漆黑，只有门口偶然闪现的烛光和窗前流泻的月色，他们只有靠的足够近才能看清彼此的表情。即使如此，索尔仍然觉得自己看见了洛基面颊上的红晕，也许是刚刚的炉火太过旺盛，但索尔更愿意相信那是他情动的表现。  
噢，阿佛洛狄忒，你怎会如此完美？  
洛基脱去索尔的外套，将他推倒在床，自己也跳将上去，骑坐在索尔身上，挺动胯部，用屁股在索尔大腿根部摩擦，隔着粗糙的布料，二人的性器渐渐苏醒。他低下头去和索尔接吻，又一颗一颗地解开索尔衬衣的纽扣，衣衫下是他饱满健硕的皮肉和两粒樱红挺立的乳首。索尔如洛基想象中那般健康，覆盖在结实肌肉上的皮肤并非不食人间烟火般的细腻光滑，反而带着不少凹凸不平的疤痕，洛基知道那是集中营生活镌刻在他身上的记忆，他们每个人都有，每个曾经行走在光明里的人身上都带着魔鬼的诅痕。洛基虔诚地吮吻着那些疤痕，带着对过去的愤恨和留给未来的勇气。  
他吻过索尔的脖颈、锁骨、胸口、肋骨、肚脐，舔弄着他胸口精致的乳粒，无视了索尔粗重的喘息，把手伸向他的腰带。褪去裤子，索尔几近全裸，但他丝毫不感到寒冷，尽管屋外的朔风吹打地窗户砰砰作响。  
洛基专心地亵玩起索尔的阴茎，算起来，上一次他把其他男人的阴茎攥在手里已是近两年前的事儿了。洛基觉得自己快要忘记这个东西在口腔内冲撞的感觉了，更遑论是如此粗长的一根，他试探性地包住了柱头，却不小心磕在了牙上。  
“啊，你轻点，嗯，就是这样。天啊，你太棒了。”比起洛基还算丰富的性生活，索尔已经想不起和别人做爱的滋味了，他几乎时时都在压抑自己的欲望，连自慰也很少会做，但是认识洛基后，他常常会抑制不住自己的冲动，躲在厕所里的时间也比以前多了一些。  
洛基逐渐找回了口交的技巧，熟练地舔弄着索尔的茎身，不时吮吸着柱头的小眼，他故意大声地吞咽唾液，连带着索尔分泌出的液体一起，然后他收紧口腔，快速地摩擦着索尔的阴茎，并且将它伸向喉咙深处，好几次他都因深喉引起的恶心而流出泪水。  
索尔感受到他的不适，想将他推开，却反被洛基压回到床上，随之而来的是更快的摩擦和更深的吞吐。快感随着神经直冲索尔大脑，他顾不得许多，只是跟着本能向上顶撞，“洛基，洛基，洛基！”他嘴里喊着洛基的名字，却只能听到对方呜咽的回应，他突然意识到是什么阻止了对方出声，这令他格外得兴奋。他猛然抬起上身，将阴茎从洛基口里抽出，“嘿，我还不想这么快就交代了。”他笑着说。他拉过洛基和他亲吻，他能清楚地分辨出洛基口中属于自己的味道，这让他的占有欲得到极大的满足。他为洛基褪尽衣服，将洛基搂在怀里，揉进骨中，洛基身型纤瘦，集中营的生活似乎抽走了他体内所有的脂肪，长期的劳动却给他留下了一层稀薄的肌肉，但他还是显得那么单薄，索尔觉得自己一手就能握住他的腰，他那扭动起来分外柔软的腰肢。  
索尔夺过了这场性爱的主动权，他端坐在床上，将洛基面向自己禁锢在怀中，洛基的双腿再次环上索尔的腰。索尔埋头于洛基胸前，啃咬着他的肩头和锁骨，留下清晰的吻痕，他舔弄起洛基的胸部，带着一点点脂肪的、柔软的胸部，敏感的像女性的胸，他玩心大发，用手揉捏着这一小团软肉，食指不时擦过乳珠，他能感到怀中的洛基在颤抖。他继续向洛基索要一个湿吻，用自己的舌头纠缠着对方，勾蹭他的口腔，甚至进攻深处的小舌，一手接着揉弄洛基的胸部，另一只手则顺着洛基的脊柱滑向臀部的肉团。在触碰到洛基背上的烙痕时，索尔突然停住了，他回忆起自己初见那枚三角形时的情形，洛基因伤痛陷入昏迷，自己却在为他上药时情不自禁地吻上了那个烙痕。那是索尔第一次对洛基产生情欲，救他是出于赎罪的渴望，亲近他却是出自感情的激荡，而占有他才是索尔最原始的本能，哪怕只有一夜。  
察觉到索尔在抚摸自己背上的烙痕，洛基把嘴凑到索尔的耳边，“那已经是过去的事情了。”他舔弄起索尔的耳垂，又用牙齿轻轻咬住。  
“疼吗？烙铁贴上去的时候。”  
“一点也不，你知道吗，我最怕疼的。可是那枚烙铁贴在我身上时，我叫都没叫。”  
索尔知道洛基一定在骗他，烧红的烙铁那么烫，怎么可能不疼，他捏住洛基的屁股，轻拍一下，洛基从喉咙里泄出一声惊呼。  
“你怎么可能不疼。我轻轻打你一下你都会叫唤。”索尔的语气里满是自责，洛基知道他又开始自我连带了，“那是因为我想叫给你听，”洛基说，“不信你再打两下。”  
索尔感到洛基的臀部微微发烫，虽然他看不见，但他可以肯定那里一定泛着可爱的粉红色，“我怎么忍心再打你呢？”他蹭着洛基鼻子，再次吻上他的唇。  
一吻结束，洛基突然发力，索尔仰面倒在床上，他分开索尔的双腿，“好了，现在让我们干正事吧。”说着就将长指伸向索尔的后穴。还没伸进去，洛基的手就被索尔握住，“你干什么？要自己扩张吗？”他嬉笑着问道。谁知索尔用力一拽，二人调转身位，索尔直挺挺地压住了洛基，“干什么？干你咯。”  
“你他妈在开玩笑吗？我只操男人，不被人操。”他倔强地辩解。  
“别这么固执嘛，”索尔人高马大，又是军人出身，洛基被他压得动弹不得，“凡事都有第一次。”  
“大不了下一轮让你来。”索尔补充道。  
不由分说地，索尔按压起洛基的后穴，为了润滑，他啐了一口唾液，起先索尔只在穴口揉捏，渐渐地，他将一个指节伸进了穴内，湿润紧致的触感让他回忆起和男人做爱的感觉。他的手指在洛基的后穴进进出出，从一根手指变成两根，从一个指节变成整根手指，他感受到洛基越来越快的喘息，“你看，这不是挺舒服吗？”他调笑道。  
索尔继续调整自己的手指，搜刮着洛基的肠壁，带动出粘稠的肠液，他卖力地寻找洛基的敏感点，不时分开手指为洛基扩张。索尔的指腹布满手茧，刮蹭引起的快感使洛基兴奋极了，就连阴茎也吐着前液。当索尔按住穴内一个小凸起时，洛基竟兴奋到大脑空白，不自禁地叫出了声，他主动扭动起腰身，向索尔手指上蹭。  
看着洛基这幅食髓知味的样子，索尔知道是时候了，他抽出自己的手指，就着肠液在自己阴茎了蹭了两把，遂抵住洛基的后穴。即使经历了耐心的扩张，索尔进去的过程也并不顺利，洛基从未使用过自己的后穴，这让索尔有些怀疑他对自己丰富性经验的夸耀，但同时也极大地刺激了索尔的占有欲。  
“嘶，奥丁森你轻一点好吗？”洛基有些怨怼地说，“我他妈到底为什么要同意和你做爱。”  
索尔不言，只是耐心向里挤压，他相信自己很快就会用实际行动向洛基证明，但他却不忘给予洛基一个吻，这能让自己这位情人放松一点。连根没入后，索尔两手撑在洛基两侧，开始挺动自己下身。他动得不快，但肏得很深，细细磨着洛基的后穴，阵阵酥麻感顺着洛基的尾椎直冲大脑，他不再抱怨，反而闭上眼睛享受下体无限放大的快感，他努力撑开双腿，让索尔可以进得更深。  
“嗯，嗯……”他随着索尔律动的节奏小声呻吟着，索尔动得越来越快，他的呻吟也越来越急促。洛基向上仰了仰头，索尔会意，低下头来和他接吻，然后一路向下亲吻他的颈部，在他的喉结上留下一个小小的齿痕，又叼住他的乳粒拉扯撕咬，洛基的叫声愈发激越。  
索尔一手撑着身体，一手给洛基手淫，还不断加快身下的速度，却坏心眼地避开后穴里的凸起，逼得洛基不停扭动身体，阴茎也在索尔手中不断摩擦。  
“索尔，索尔，”洛基忘情地叫着索尔的名字，“索尔，求求你，慢一点，轻一点。”他恳求似的。  
索尔毫不理会，手上的动作越来越快，洛基的阴茎也越来越硬，越来越烫，索尔却突然停住了。他重新将手撑在床上，不再触碰洛基的阴茎，下身的冲撞则越来越狠，他不再作弄洛基了，一次次撞上他的敏感点，一次比一次快，一次比一次重。洛基哭叫着攀上了高峰，前茎泄了一腹浓精。  
高潮后，洛基再叫不出声音，只闭着眼，无声地喘息。  
后穴里，索尔的阴茎却没有停下，他继续冲刺着，不断撞上那个凸起，洛基拼命分泌着肠液，打湿了他们的交合处。快感再次升起，洛基感到筋疲力竭，却无法阻止索尔的动作，他只能搂住索尔，在他背上抓挠着，以宣泄自己体内溢出的欢愉。洛基的后穴很快达到了高潮，那是同前茎不一样的快感，是持久的、令人窒息的，他的后穴筋挛般收缩着，狭窄的肠壁紧紧吸附在索尔的阴茎上，越收越紧，在这紧致的刺激下，索尔也达到了高潮。  
是多巴胺的奏鸣曲！  
索尔卸了力，爬在洛基身上，鼻尖磨蹭着洛基的颈窝。  
然后他们紧紧相拥、亲吻、抚摸、再次做爱。  
他们用身体记住彼此，哪怕这将是他们此生唯一的回忆。

“本报讯 1945年2月11日，德军撤出泰尔登堡集中营，撤退前夜在集中营实行了惨无人道的大屠杀。次日，盟军在集中营外填尸坑内发现大量尸体，其中许多尸体的腐烂程度已达月余以上，盟军猜测，纳粹党已提前开始了对集中营的大清洗。在盟军的追击下，泰尔登堡集中营的守卫军已被全部逮捕，最高长官索尔·奥丁森已移交国际军事法庭，他对自己的罪行供认不讳，正式的审判将于战争全面结束后进行。”

“本报讯 1947年8月13日，美国军事法庭审理了泰尔登堡集中营大屠杀一案。主犯索尔·奥丁森放弃辩护，承认一切罪名。据悉，他将被判处至少20年的有期徒刑。”

END

1\. 指赫尔希菲尔德，当时重要的同性恋平权人士。  
2\. 出自左派学者米尔博。


End file.
